The subject matter described herein relates generally to electrical connectors.
Some electrical connectors are mounted to circuit boards and include electrical contacts used to supply and/or receive power to/from the circuit board. For example, in a lighting system, a ballast assembly may be mounted to a circuit board that operates as a driver for controlling lighting of fixtures connected to the ballast assembly. However, various systems have many different ways of electrically connecting the lighting fixtures to the ballast assembly. For example, some systems may use poke-in wire connections. Some systems use small gauge wires while other system use large gauge wires. Other systems may use plug connections. The ballast assemblies must be specifically designed for the particular type of connections.
A need remains for a robust electrical connector for electrically connecting components with a circuit board.